Wanderers Unite! Chapter 3
by Clest
Summary: Okay, Erina-Chan said it was okay to do a sequel. PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVEIW MY FICS!!!


"Wanderers Unite!"  
Wanderers Unite is the Sequel to Don't You Believe In Fate?  
Don't You Believe In Fate? Is the Sequel to A Piece Of My Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Why? Why Spectre? Have flaming mercy on us!!" "It's okay, Angel. Spectre was a good member." "Yeah, but because of that d*** bird, Spectre's gone!" "Look, Angel. I'm as sorry as you or Malachite is." "It's just... Spectre was my best friend. And now he's gone. I'm killing everybody in Pallet Town!!" "Angel!! Wait!! Oh for goodness sake, why on earth us?"  
  
Ash was burnt. Badly. Misty was dying in the living room. And Angel was heading towards a town close to them, intent on destruction. "Ahhhaahh... must...get...cloth." Ash crawled towards the cloths. He was moaning in pain.  
  
"Right, nearly there. Okay, Nurse Joy?" "Okay, Officer Jenny" The ambulance was nearing Ash and Misty's home. "Oh my word. What's happened to this roof?" Said Jenny. "Let's get inside. I've got a feeling there's more to this than I expected." Jenny and Joy ran inside. "Help...me," said a faint voice. "Someone's in this room. Rats. The door's blocked," said Joy. "Let me take this one." Jenny gave the door a huge kick. It fell down. "Heeeeelp," moaned Misty. "Oh nuts. This poor girl... what's been going on?" "Ash...kitchen..." "There must be another one in the kitchen. Let's go." Said Joy. "I'll look after this one," said Jenny. Joy ran to the kitchen door. "Oh heck. He must have jumped through those flames." A faint moaning sound came from within. "Right. Here it is!" Joy had found her bottle of water. She threw it over the flames. They lessened until they were a smouldering pile of ash. "Those are the worst burns I've seen in a long time. Can you get up?" Ash pointed to his legs. "Oh. They must be too painful to stand on. I'll lift you up." Joy lifted Ash up. She walked into the living room. "AAAAARRRRGH!!!!!" screamed Joy. Jenny was lying in a pool of blood. There were deep scratches in her chest. A figure with white hair was bending over Misty. Ash found his feet again. He raced over to the figure, and punched it's back. It turned round, it was Angel!!. "You dare hit me!! I'll destroy you!!" He unleashed a blast of power. Ash jumped aside just in time. The wall crumbled when the beam hit it. "Hah. That the best you can throw at me?" Ash taunted. "That's it!! I'll kill you, your girlfriend and your world!! Hahahahahaha!!!" Angel lunged at Ash and caught him round the middle. Ash punched him on the face. "AAARGH!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!" Angel roared. He pulled out a knife with a curved edge. He stabbed at Ash with it. Ash grabbed his arm and stuck the knife into Angel's chest. "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" he screeched. Angel disappeared in a bubble of energy. "Oh m...m...my word. W...w...what a fight." Stuttered Joy. Misty managed a smile. "Uhhhhhh..." groaned Ash. He slumped to the floor. He had fainted. "Oh dear. Must tend to your wounds." Said Joy  
  
  
"WHAAAAT!!! Angel is DEAD!!!" screamed Wanderer No. 4. "Yes. He got the Ice Knife stabbed into himself." "I can't believe this!!" "I found it hard myself" "We're going to Pallet Town. Nothing can stand up to two Wanderers!!"  
  
4 Weeks Later...  
  
Ash woke up. He was so happy he could explode. He went downstairs to watch the news. But, Misty was already watching the TV. "Mist?" He questioned. "A...Ash. Come here. L...look at this." Ash sat down next to Misty he was about to comfort her when he saw the horror of the report. "Today, Pallet Town, Viridian City and Cerulean City have been destroyed by the Wanderers. Nobody in either of those cites have been left alive. Our reporter should now be at the former site of Viridian City." "Yes. This place has been totally destroyed. We can't even find the bodies of the dead. Hold on, what the hell?!! AAARRGGHH!!" "Hahahaha!!! I know where you are, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower!! You escaped once, this time you won't escape!!" It was... Rudi!! Misty grabbed Ash. "Help!! What are we going to do?" "Remember that time, our friend, could he??" "No, this isn't a twist of fate. We're going to have to go alone. " "Oh Ash. What chance do we have against Rudi?" "We're going to have to try, Misty."   
  
  
  



End file.
